The invention relates to a magnetic switch and more specifically to one used with electrical cable for transmitting A.C. electrical current underwater.
Presently underwater electrical cables used by divers and marine operations utilize D.C. current. Since it requires a large sized generator to run D.C. current the length of a cable underwater, many operations utilize 110 A.C. current to a ballast located above the water that changes the current to D.C. for the submerged cable. The major drawback for D.C. current is because of the resistance and impedance of the cable. With A.C. current, you do not have that major problem.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel underwater magnetic switch for electrical cable transmitting A.C. electrical current that can be manually operated by a diver under water.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel underwater magnetic switch for electrical cable transmitting A.C. electrical current that is turned off an on by a magnet positioned externally of the underwater electrical cable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel underwater magnetic switch for electrical cable transmitting A.C. electrical current that is easily installed in existing underwater electrical cable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel underwater magnetic switch for electrical cable transmitting A.C. electrical current that is economical to manufacture and market. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel underwater magnetic switch for electrical cable transmitting A.C. electrical current that is completely waterproof.